forcejourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zara Gra'tua
Zara Laila Gra'tua, born Day 561 of Exile, was the daughter of Sev Gra'tua and Nahari. She was Force sensitive, and developed speech and small force abilities at a very early age. During the Rebellion Era, she made friends with Eli Kotas, Zek Keth, and for a while was in a relationship with Aelias Alin. Zara was later engaged to marry a fellow Jedi Knight of Jensaarai heritage named Farrad. She had a step brother named Kando, who was the son of her mother's second husband, Lieutenant Nai'yas of the Protectors. Zara took on an apprentice, Tobias Enn'ado, while serving under the new Jedi Order. Future FJ Protector At the age of 18, a few months prior to the Battle of Yavin, Zara joined the Mandalorian group of freedom fighter know as the Protectors. After several successful missions rescuing allied convoys, most notably delivering supplies to the planet Concord Dawn, Zara was promoted to a recruitment officer. It was in this role that she met and recruited Eli to the Protectors. Freelance After only a few more missions Zara decided to leave the Protectors, Eli following her example. The two traded in their starfighters for a Stathas-class freighter, to be named the Time's Gambit, from a starship dealer named Thor Jaad. They were not long after joined by Aelias, who helped them with purchasing and repairing the Gambit. Atzerri Rebels On a short retreat to Atzerri, Eli's home world, Zara and Eli were asked to run an important errand for the Imperial Moff Kalast, who was secretly a rebel sympathizer. They were about to make the delivery to Had Wui'kle, an agent of the Bothan SkyNet and ally of Kalast, when the Imperials ambushed them. Moff Kalast was forced to flee in his Star Destroyer. After a vicious dogfight with TIE fighters, Had entrusted the secret item to Zara and Eli, asking them to bring it to the rebels on Thyferra. Following this, he succumbed to his wounds. Abduction At one point, the toddler-aged Kando Nai'yas was captured by wild terentaneks on Mandalore. Zara and Eli immediately set out for the planet, and once they arrived, pursued the wild creatures into a mountain cave. They held their own, but were ultimately no match. Kando was successfully rescued with the arrival of several Mandalorian Protectors, who slayed the wild beasts. In the aftermath Eli's droid OOM was destroyed and both Zara and Eli were hospitalized. Generations (PbP) After recovering from the wounds they received on Mandalore, Zara and Eli were resting after yet another adventure on the planet of Duro. While aboard the Pellazara Station they met with Hep Kotas who offered them a proposition: join his crew and seize a job opportunity involving transportation and escort. Upon setting their own conditions, they agreed. Zara and the New Order (PbP) Shortly after the establishment of the Jedi Praxeum in 11 BBY, Zara Gra'tua was sent to join Luke Skywalker's new Jedi Order. By this time, Eli and Zara had been living very separate lives — this recent development, and transportation to Yavin 4, began a new development in their relationship. Zara was training to become a Jedi Knight and Eli had agreed to work on Yavin 4; every so often running errands or taking Zara to the various missions she was assigned. Zara's first mission brought them to the world of Ulgruf, where there was civil unrest between the Human and Krevaaki colonists. After meeting with New Republic officials, Zara's childhood friend Kalessa Isara, and each side of the dispute, they were able to resolve the conflict peacefully. She then underwent a second trial mission to the planet of Rothol'a, reported seat of a criminal power bloc with ties in various evil practices. Infiltrating the organization as a slave, Zara underwent many hardships and abuse; yet, collected vital data and crippled their planet-side operations. Despite her success Zara was tainted by the dark side, something she would have to live with for years to come. Zara went on many missions with her apprentice Tobias, such as to Reintross, Rutan, and Theor. Mission to Theor Zara traveled to an abandoned scoundrel's hideaway, Theor, along side Farrad and Tobias, while looking to capture the infamous pirate Stak Doog. With intentions to free Doog's Jensaarai captives, they encountered a darksider in league with the pirate: a Defel named Kajma. Though Doog was captured, Kajma escaped; and Farrad was seriously wounded when he fell from an escaping starfighter which was piloted by the wraith. Mission to Krungh'Xor Zara went with Tobias to stabilize the world of Krungh'Xor from the warrings of a deviant warlord named Orffaz. They were sought by the Xori head Clan Mother, Septym Salome, as well as the New Republic diplomat Hanna Sempson. One of their allies on Krungh'Xor was the Septym's son Baskar. Relationships Aelias Alin As teenagers, Zara and Aelias dated for a time. Many years later, before she joined the New Jedi Order and during Zara's personal journey, she met up with Aelias on several occasions. Farrad After achieving the rank of Jedi Knight at the academy on Yavin 4, Zara was sent to recruit a Jensaarai named Farrad. The two become quick friends, sparring partners, and eventually romantic interests. Farrad would later ask Zara to marry him. She accepted. Category:NPCs